Beyond All Recognition
by Niamh Cunningham
Summary: The story of Virginia Roe as she embarks on the mission to save Private James Ryan. This is the story of how she found the strength to triumph over an uncertain future with honour, decency, love and courage.
**Beyond All Recognition** ** _(Saving Private Ryan)_**

 ** _I do not own Saving Private Ryan, only Virginia Roe._**

* * *

The group continued to walk through yet another field on their search for a certain Private James Francis Ryan. They had been assigned to a mission and it was their duty to see it through. Nevertheless, they were exhausted, starving and tensions still ran high between Richard Reiben and Virginia Roe. Long story short: Virginia volunteered for the army as part of a Government experiment to see the results of female involvement in combat. She was sent to John Miller's squad, much to the displeasure of Reiben, who believed that war was no place for a woman - particularly one that he failed to impress.

The constant bickering between the two entertained the other members of the squad at first, but soon became tiresome. Reiben was currently throwing fiery glares at the back of her head, imagining himself burning holes through her helmet and into her head as she walked beside Wade. Since their last quarrel a couple of hours ago, an uncomfortable silence had fallen upon the group. Of course, it was Reiben who decided to disrupt it.

'So,' he began in that loud, obnoxious voice of his that Virginia loathed, 'anyone got any broads back home?'

She heard Caparzo sigh and Horvath swear under his breath. Good to know it wasn't just her then. Virginia rolled her eyes. Of course he would bring up the subject of women. No one replied, which only urged him to press on, 'Wade?'

The medic turned to him slightly and shook his head, 'No one other than my ma.'

Virginia smiled at the small grin that lit up Wade's face as he thought of home, before she silenced Reiben's sniggering with a stony glare. However, despite her attempt, this did not persuade him from the topic, 'What about you, Jackson?'

Jackson threw an irritated glance at Virginia, of which she mirrored, before responding, 'Same as Wade, and my baby sister of course. Can't wait to get back home to them.'

Virginia watched him with an amused expression, 'Gee, Jackson. You never cease to suprise me.'

'Why? Because I'm so sentimental?' He joked.

'No, because you think we're going to make it back to the States.'

His smile grew. It was nice to think that there was still hope, particularly after what they had just endured at Omaha.

Reiben, unfortunately, continued, 'Yeah but, surely there is some kinda dame back home that keeps you busy and warm. I mean, what else are women good for, am I right?'

Virginia knew he was just trying to get to her. She could hear it in that insufferable voice of his. The determination not to give him the satisfaction slipped a little as she growled a small, 'shit face.'

'Pardon, Princess?' Shit. He'd heard her. She could pretty much hear the smirk in his voice.

'I said that you are a shitface.'

'Oh? And why is that, _sweetheart_?'

'Women are not something that you can just use for your own pleasure and then throw out with the trash the next day.

'Lemme guess,' he raised his voice a few pitches higher and mockingly sung, 'Women have feelings to. They must be cared for and treated as human beings.'

'Yes, precisely,' Virginia said amidst Reiben chuckling at himself. The others remained silent as they watched the scene unfold. They had seen it all before anyway.

'So you're more of a long term kind of gal, huh? Not into the whole one night only thing?' He asked with exaggerated curiosity. Virginia scoffed and continued walking ahead. However, she slowed slightly as she heard him clap his hands together and let out a laugh.

' _Oh_. Oh wait a second. Would you even know? You wouldn't would you?'

He didn't.

' _ **Virgin**_ _-_ ia, right?'

He did.

'Oh, this is too good,' he started to clap again as he laughed.

Repulsive. Virginia did her best to bite her lip and resist the urge to rip that audacious tongue out of his mouth. Wade gratefully told him to 'back off' but this only encouraged him even more. Reiben moved quicker to be closer to her and lowered his voice as he went on taunting her, 'well, how about when this is all over, I take you back to New York and we can change that, huh? Would you like that, baby?'

Oh. Virginia stopped. She turned around to face the bastard. His smug face was right there. That infuriating smirk beaming down at her. She could feel herself shaking. Her jaw was clenched. Her fists ready. The blood rushed to her head.

Then he winked.

That was it. She leapt at him. Curses flew from her mouth as she clawed for his face, ready to smack that sickenly amused grin off of his face. Jackson and Caparzo rushed to her as Miller shouted for her to stop. Unfortunately, Virginia was so deafened by rage that she only held back once she felt two pairs of arms wrap themselves around her shoulders and waist, preventing her from doing anything she would (definitely not) regret. She shook them off after a while of struggling.

'Reiben!' Miller scorned.

Another uncomfortable silence overwhelmed the squad. As the others threw displeased glares at Reiben, Upham blushed at hearing such foul language come from a woman, although, he completely understood where it had come from. Virginia took the time to catch her breath and calm herself before she picked up her helmet that had fallen to the floor and continued walking forward.

Reiben let out a whistle, still grinning, 'woah, someone's time of the month?'

Virginia only responded with a certain hand gesture.

'I guess it is.'

'Shut it, Reiben,' Jackson pleaded as they all followed after her.

Reiben guffawed as he walked on. After another moment he broke the silence. Again.

'So if you don't fancy _me_ , then what kinda guy are you into then, Princess?'

Virginia was taken back by the genuine curiosity in his voice. She thought for a moment until one person came to mind.

'Well, how about someone who is tall, blonde and blue eyed. A real soldier.'

Mellish whistled, 'so you got a thing for Jackson over here, Roe?'

Jackson turned away to hide his heating cheeks as the men laughed.

'No! Although, don't get me wrong, you are a lovely guy, Jackson. I was thinking more of the Captain.'

The group exchanged perplexed looks.

' _Captain Miller_?'

Even Miller, who had been doing his best to ignore the conversation and focus on the mission, looked surprised and desperate for an explanation.

Virginia laughed, 'No, God no! No offence, Sir. Sorry but I was talking about Steve Rogers.'

She was met with confused silence and blank expressions.

'What company is he in?' Mellish asked.

'No,' she rolled her eyes and sighed, 'I mean Captain America.'

A noise of understanding resonated form the group.

'So you like arrogant womanisers. Remind me again why you don't like Reiben,' Caparzo joked.

'Steve Rogers is a gentlemen. Nothing like the piece of shit back there,' she gestured to Reiben who held up his hands in mock surrender, 'he is kind, courageous,' she lowered her voice and smirked, 'extremely hot!'

Horvath, uncomfortably, cleared his throat, breaking Virginia out of her little fantasy as the others laughed.

'I still don't see what he has that I don't,' Reiben whined.

She pretended to think for a moment before she replied, faking the difficulty of her answer, 'hmm maybe super powers? Fame? _Actually attractive_?'

The sniggers that followed from the rest of the men were satisfying enough, but the stunned silence that fell over Reiben was what filled her with the most pride.

'Oh, come on now, baby,' she turned to him and pouted,' jealous?'

Reiben scoffed, unconvincingly, 'of what? He shouldn't even have been fighting in the first place neither.'

She knew that the neither was referring to her but she kept quiet.

'Oh shut the fuck up, Reiben. The guy is a hero,' Caparzo cut in.

'He ain't no hero. He's a fucking laboratory experiment.'

'Fuck sake.'

'No, seriously,' Reiben went on despite the protesting groans from the others, 'he is an arrogant, self obsessed bastard who thinks that the world deserves to fall at his feet and he can do whatever the fuck he-'

'Remind you of anyone?' Virginia cut in with a smirk and raised eyebrows. After another moment of stunned silence he pressed on.

'Sure, whatever. What I mean is that he shouldn't deserve your fancy, Princess. You'd be better off with a guy like me.'

Virginia let out a ridiculous laugh and slowed, turning to him, 'is that jealousy I hear, _Richard_?'

'No!'

'You sure?' Wade chuckled.

'Yes!' Reiben scowled as they continued walking, laughing at his discomfort, 'And don't call me Richard!'

'Would you prefer ' _Dick'_?'

'Shut it, _Virgin_.'

The group continued to trek across the French countryside. Virginia spent the time chatting quietly with Wade about nothing in particular but was highly disgruntled by yet another interruption from Reiben.

'You know he is from Brooklyn, right?

'Who?'

'Captain America, ya dweeb.'

'For god sakes, Reiben, just fucking drop it now, would ya?' Mellish groaned.

Virginia just rolled her eyes with a huff and continued behind Miller through the French fields.

* * *

 _ **Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it! Saving Private Ryan is one of my favourite films of all time and this was only written for a bit of fun as I love this story and these characters so much. This will most likely become a multi-chapter fic and it will be my first ever attempt so reviews and feedback, positive or constructive, is very much appreciated!**_


End file.
